1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a massage device and more particularly, to a movable massage device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays, people usually use massage devices to release mental and physical pressure and to relieve muscle stress. As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional massage device essentially comprises a base 11, a motor 12, a worm 13, two worm gears 14, two massage balls 15 and a cover 16. The worm 13 at the end of the motor 12 drives the two worm gears 14 to rotate, and the two massage balls 15 are mounted on the axial shafts of the worm gears 14 in a slantwise manner, so that the massage balls 15 can rotate slantwise to perform a massage.
However, the massage balls 15 can only rotate in a fixed position but are unable to move. Therefore, the massage is carried out in a fixed point mode.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.